


Woman, I Need Sex

by BulmaseekingVegeta



Series: One-shots [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 21:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulmaseekingVegeta/pseuds/BulmaseekingVegeta
Summary: Bulma has to get up early for a business meeting and thinks she's alone.  Until her Saiyan husband has a need only his wife can fulfill.





	Woman, I Need Sex

(*This fic was inspired by this [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chatdelecailleD/status/1106568561114267648) image and the gals of the Vegebulocracy.)

 

It was always quiet this time of day.  Trunks was upstairs still asleep.  Her parents were on the other side in their private wing, still asleep.  And her husband… she stretched with a yawn, well, Kame knew where he was.  Bulma’s arms rose well above her head, splayed hands reaching for the ceiling, as she titled her head to the side until she heard a refreshing _crack_ then tilted her head to the other side for the same sound.  Her spine delivering a series of _pop pop pop_ s that had her body shuddering with release.  She lowered her arms and rubbed the rest of the night’s sleep from her eyes.

Her soft slippers padded lightly on the tiled floor of her kitchen as she made her way over to the coffeepot.  She flipped the switch on with another big yawn.  Bleary-eyed, she glanced out the sliding glass doors to her green lawn as the automated sprinklers doing their work.  They’d be on for another ten minutes or so.  Bulma leaned over on the edge of the sink with a contented sigh as her eyes gazed out to the horizon.  It’s various shades of pink, her favorite color, ombred into various shades of orange with a bright piercing gold chasing quickly chasing both color groups away.  Sunrises were beautiful.  In fact, they were the only good things about having to get up this early in the morning.  Another yawn shut her eyes and she lifted up and turned away from the sight.  Bulma crossed to her laptop still sitting on the kitchen counter where she’d left it last night.  She flipped it open and started it up.

She bent over on the countertop stared at the black screen.  Her hips swaying from side to side.  Lazily watching the circle of blue dots chase each other over and over as the startup program initialized with her chin resting on her open palm as she leaned on her hand.  When the screen went pale gold, her chosen personalization color, Bulma walked back to the coffeepot.  It wasn’t as hot as she’d liked but it was hot enough.  She fetched a blue mug from a cabinet and poured herself a cup.  Briefly she glanced at the sugar… then over at the fridge where the cream was… then shrugged, turned, and walked back to her computer now awaiting her login.  The whole reason she was up this early was because she had a business meeting that had been booked and rebooked over and over and over for months now.  This was the first time it hadn’t been canceled at the end of the workday of the previous night.  She was both simultaneously relieved and frustrated.

“Really?”  She talked to herself.  “I’m the head of the company and I can’t schedule a meeting for a time more convenient for me.  Like not at the break of dawn.”

Bulma sighed and took a sip of her strong, black coffee.  Her face contorted at the severity of the bitterness.  Of course, what had she expected from a day-old pot?  She swallowed hard, grimaced again, and single-handedly typed in her login information.

Bulma stayed upright, nursing her drink, as her computer opened.  She started absentmindedly swaying from side to side again as she waited.  She took another sip, didn’t grimace as hard this time, getting used to the concoction in her grasp, and sighed heavily.  Her fuzzy, yellow bathrobe slipped from one of her shoulders.  She didn’t mind the sudden rush of chill, morning air rushing over the newly exposed skin.  It was yet another thing to metaphorically snap her awake this morning.

The startup was complete.  She reached out to her computer and shifted her fingertip over the built-in mousepad.  Sending the little, white arrowhead to her My Files icon and opening up folder after folder till she got to the right project.  She opened up the first file, her own brief summation of the rest of the files so she could brush up on it before the meeting in just a couple of hours.

She felt the wall of heat beside her before she even recognized what it was.

“Woman, I need sex,” Vegeta growled in her ear.

Bulma nearly jumped out of her skin.  Thank Kame, she didn’t spill any coffee.  “Kame, Vegeta, you scared the crap out of me!”  She snapped at him.  Turing blazing, blue eyes on him.  Screw the coffee and the cold, she was definitely wide awake now.

But his eyes weren’t focused on hers at all.

Bulma rolled her eyes, snorted derisively, and returned to her computer.  She reached out to scroll the document down when scarred, muscular arms came into view her in the most delicious shade of caramel.  He wrapped an arm around the front of her waist, the girth of his bicep propping her hand out of reach of the laptop.  Bulma’s eyes traveled over to her husband’s face.  His eyes still weren’t on hers or even her face.  They were lower, his eyes focused intently on… she licked her lips, his eyes widened, confirming exactly where she thought he was staring.  His other arm came around behind her.  She kept still as his hands took hold of her robe and pulled it open.  She watched him curiously as his eyes briefly traveled lower to her ample breasts propped up and covered by the black, strapless bra she had on underneath.  Then his eyes slowly traveled back up to her lips as she felt something hard prod her hip between them.

“Vegeta,” she complained.

His eyes finally rose to meet hers.  He leaned in closer to her.  His stiff erection making itself even more well-known against her hip.  “Woman, I need sex.”

She gaped at his growl.  It was… different than before.  Before, it was more like a comment as if he’d just walked into the room and announced that he was hungry or something.  But this, this was… husky.  Urgent.  Needy.  Really, _really_ needy.  She’d never seen him like this before.

“Vegeta, what’s gotten into—”

Her words abruptly cut off by her sharp gasp as he suddenly buried the tip of his nose behind the bottom of her earlobe and sniffed all the way up behind her ear.  Her whole body trembled.  Her hand shot out to grip the flat surface of the countertop took keep herself from falling over as her head begged to snap back.  Her coffee mug landed with a sharp _clack_ , some contents splashing out onto the surface.

“Woman,” he husked by her ear, “I need sex.”  He breathed and it was the sexiest thing she’d ever heard in her life.  It always was.  This was a man that never sounded like this except with her.  All the other times it was gravelly and harsh, but with her, it was velvety and… wanton.

“Why,” she gasped.  Trying to gulp down air.

He exhaled against her cheek, pressing himself to her hip.  “I can _smell_ you,” he breathed.

“What,” she gulped, “what do you mean?”

“I smelled you last night.  I couldn’t get you out of my mind last night, but you were tired, so I did not act on it.”

“And this morning?”

“I can’t take it anymore.  I’ve spent nearly the whole night training to try and shake this, but I can’t.  Woman, I need sex.  I need _you.  Now._ ”  He licked her ear.  Chills ran through her.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she gasped.

“ _Exactly_ ,” he breathed again before licking her ear again.  His tongue began lowering for his next lick.  Dragging the soft, wet appendage up the side of her neck.

“I can’t though, I’ve got a… _ffffuuuuck_ ,” he licked her pulseline and her knees began shaking.

“You’re the boss.  They can wait.”

“It’s, uh…,” she was finding it hard to concentrate, he wasn’t playing fair then again, neither did she, “it’s not like that.”

“What is it like?”  His tongue firmly pressed to her heartbeat before his lips puckered the skin and he sucked in a kiss.

“ _Oooh, fuck me_.”  Her knees start to give.

“Very well then.”  Suddenly he pulled away from her, spun her around, and stepped in front of her.  His hands were on her hips and she was sitting on the countertop next to her laptop in a heartbeat.

Before she could register anything other than shock, he was between her legs.  His mouth devouring the other side of her neck.  She gripped the edge of the countertop.  An odd mixture of shock and arousal filling her.  When he was like this, there was no other place in the universe she’d rather be than with him.  But…

Her eyes, edged with panic, shot to the kitchen doorway, “What if Trunks—”

“It’s Saturday.  No school.  He’s sound asleep, Woman, and he’ll stay that way for hours yet to come.”

“My parents?”

She felt him smirk against her skin and she felt her core coil in preparation.

He chuckled, the sound vibrating through her body and inspiring her nipples to perk and harden like his cock.

“We have one hour before your Mother gets here to start making breakfast.”

Bulma gripped a chunk of coarse black flame at the back of his head and yanked.  His head snapped back with a gasp of pure pleasure from him.  His eyes meeting hers.  Heavy lidded and begging her for more.  He loved it when she—Her mouth fell open with a gasp.  He’d bucked his hips into her.  His hardness jabbing her core.  Bulma’s eyes narrowed.  Then she snapped his face to hers.  She bit his lip viciously before mashing her mouth to his.  His teeth parted obediently for her tongue to plunge into his depths.  He grabbed her hips and yanked them forward.  She mewled as she was jabbed again.  She broke their kiss just long enough to speak against his lips.

“Tear them,” she snarled and went back to plundering her proud husband’s compliant mouth.

He growled deep in his chest as his fingers slipped underneath the thin strips of black satin and pulled.  Her panties came apart as easily as cheap tissue paper in his hands.  She let go of his hair and angled her arms behind her.  He yanked the yellow robe from her shoulders.  Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist.  With a single thrust, he was inside her.  Her hands instantly went to his neck.  Holding on for dear life as her husband held her hips in place on the edge of the countertop as his hips pounded into her with the urgency only Saiyan lust seemed to have.  She yelped with each impact.  It was hard.  Intense.  Brutal.  She loved every rough moment of it.  Much to his delight.  The digging of his fingers into the soft, supple flesh of her perfect rear end told her that.  His pace was fast.  His tip hit her just right and their kiss broke.  Her head snapping back as she cried out.

“Kame!  Oh Kame!”

He didn’t stop.  Didn’t relent.  He didn’t even lean forward to feast on her neck or supple bouncing breast.  His heavily-lidded eyes trained on her face as it cried out to the Heavens over what he was doing to her.  His mouth hanging agape.  Grunts of effort like when he was training huffing out with every thrust into her.  The apples of his cheeks flushing pink.  He gripped her buttocks and kept fucking her.

“Say it,” he begged.  “Please, Gods, say it!”

“Vegeta!  Oh fuck, Vegeta!  Yes!  Right there!  Ooh, right there,” her face lowered so she could meet his eyes, “Fuck me, my Big Saiyan Daddy.”

“Yes,” he gritted out.  She said it!

She could see, even with her eyes nearly closed, that he needed to hear it again.  Wanted to hear their special words for each other again.

“Fuck me, my Big Saiyan Daddy.”  She mewled wantonly.

He thrust into her harder.  “Yes, my Queen.”

“ _Ooh,_ fuck me, my Big Saiyan Daddy.”

“Anything you command, my Queen.”

She tightened around him.  When they talked like this, it always brought her to climax quicker.  The words themselves some sort of extra naughty stroking to their genitals that sent them both to bliss as surely as her hand pumping his cock or rubbing his tail nub or fingertips on her clit.

“ _Fuck me, my Big Saiyan Daddy_!”

“ _I obey your every word, my Queen!_ ”

“ _Fuck me,_ ” she whimpered pitifully, her body teetering on the edge both figuratively and literally, “ _my Big!  Saiyan!  Daddy!_ ”

“ _Yes!  My Queen!_ ”

She could feel his legs starting to tremble against the heels of her feet.  He gritted his teeth.  Grunting hoarsely while she moaned pathetically.  Both at the mercy of their clenching cores.

“ _Big Saiyan Daddy!  Big Saiyan Daddy!_ ”

“ _My Queen!  My Queen!  My Queen!_ ”

She dove forward.  Their lips met just in time.  Her legs jerked and shook as her walls quaked around his cock.  Her screams swallowed down his throat.  It was enough.  He roared down her throat.  His penis pulsing harshly as he squirted jet after jet of thick cum deep inside his wife’s pussy.  When he’s pulses subsided and her legs were hanging limply beside his hips, he broke their kiss.  They panted for a few moments, foreheads braced against each other.  Hands propped up on the countertop behind her.

Her eyes met his over the short distance.  Both black and blue blazed with an unearthly heat.

“Big Saiyan Daddy,” she whispered.

He listened, panting hard.

“Big Saiyan Daddy.  Big Saiyan Daddy.”  She chanted.

He understood.

Quickly, he stepped away from the counter on shaky legs.  Pulled her off the counter, spun her around again, and bent her over the kitchen surface.  Immediately he was inside her again.  She gripped the counter’s far edge as he pounded into her anew.

“Uhhn!  Uhhn!  Uhhn!”  She moaned.  Eyes squeezed shut.  Cheeks bright, strawberry red with exertion and pleasure.

His fingers tore her strapless bra away from her bucking body.  He dropped the remnants on the floor with the ruins of her panties.  The Prince of All Saiyans leaned his body over his mate’s as his hands slid up her sides and under her body to cup her full breasts.  He massaged them cravenly.  Working and pinching her strawberry-pink, erect nipples between his fingers as he grunted over her again.  Eyes squeezed shut.

“My Queen, you always feel so fucking good!  So fucking amazing!  You’re a _Goddess_ among mere mortals, my Queen!”  He groaned in her ear.

“Bite me!  Bite me, my Big Saiyan Daddy!  Claim me as yours, my Big Saiyan Daddy!  Mark me!  Mark me as yours forever, my Big Saiyan Daddy!”

His teeth found her the soft flesh where her neck met her shoulder.  His canines penetrated her flesh as surely as his manhood was penetrating her hot, wet flesh.  His pearly whites pinking with blood as his teeth bit deeper into her body.

She screamed, “ _Vegeta!!  Yes!!  Vegeta!!_ ”

He draped his body over hers.  Reaching forward.  Gripping the countertop edge right next to her hands.  He thrusted with renewed vigor.  The taste of his mate’s blood spurring the primal animal inside him to fuck her thoroughly.  He grunted into her flesh.  Growled into it in heat.

“ _My Big Saiyan Daddy!!  My Big Saiyan Daddy!!  My Big Saiyan Daddy!!_ ”

It drove him on.  Drove his hard cock into her wet pussy.  He loved those words.  There were times his mind and body ached for them.  Begged for them.  And he couldn’t help but refer to her by the Royal title she should have held.  Deserve to hold.

Suddenly words failed her.  He knew why.  She was unbearably tight around him.  Her gasps became strangled, almost panicked then she screamed.  No words.  No name.  A loud vulgar release of noise at the top of her lungs as her whole body shivered, shuddering.  Her pussy gripping and releasing him over and over…  Suddenly he roared like an Oozaru into his mouthful of her flesh.  His teeth biting down hard.  Her blood filling his mouth.  Searing his lips.  His hips ramming into her viciously with each pulse of release deep into her again.  With his harsh thrust, he heard the loud, distinc _CRACK!_ of the far edge of countertop splintering beneath his grip.  A few more brutal thrusts and they were done.

They collapsed on the cold surface, he atop her blazing body.  Limp, panting.  The movement forcing him to fall out of her.  She could feel their juices oozing down her inner thighs.  He pulled his teeth from her skin.  Her flesh pulling a little with his teeth from the suction he’d made on her with his mouth.  He winced at that.  He didn’t like hurting her.  Even if she’d asked him to do it.

“Do you…?”  He trailed off, the side of his face lying in the pool of sweat between her shoulder blades.

“Sensu beans are upstairs.”  She always kept a couple in his nightstand just in case he or the drones she built for him got a little carried away during training.

“Take one before you leave.”

She nodded weakly.

They laid there for a moment.

“Are you sure you have to go to this meeting?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Because all I need is to catch my breath for few more moments and then we could do this again.”

Bulma pried open an eye, “I do have to go to this meeting, _but_ …”

He was listening.

“It’s all I have to do today.  When Trunks gets up, you could tell him that he could go over to Goten’s house.  Say he can even sleepover.”

“And your parents?”

“When I get back, we can lock the door.  We’d have all day to keep doing this… _my Big Saiyan Daddy._ ”  She grinned.

He grinned and she could feel the motion against the skin of her back.

“I obey your every word… _my Queen_.”  He shifted his head and tenderly kissed her should blade.  Her body tingled.

He pushed himself off her.  He walked over to the kitchen doorway and picked up his workout pants and the white shirt he’d discarded before walking up to her and demanding to claim her.

She finally propped herself up on her elbows, wincing at the pain in her shoulder and neck, as he began to redress.  She eased herself back to stand on shaky legs.  He glanced over and watched her in case she needed his help.  She started to look down but winced and hissed a sudden intake of breath.  Vegeta was at her side in an instant.

“I’m fine.  Remember, I like it when you mark me.”

He still looked worried.

She reached over and grabbed her bathrobe, the only article of clothing she had left intact.  He helped her back into it.  Face still… she cupped his cheek.

“I’ll go upstairs and take a sensu before I shower.”  She slipped him a sweet kiss before she gathered the robe around herself as she headed for the doorway.

He watched her go, analyzing her movements… until he was sure she really was fine.

“You know,” he finally spoke up, halting her right inside the doorway, “I could help you with your shower.  We still have half an hour before your mother is up and running around here.”

Bulma looked back at him, his stomach clenching in the light of her beaming smile and those sparkling eyes of hers; she would always be radiant to him.  “ _I_ need that half an hour for the shower to clean myself up and then I need the hour after that to get dressed and get there in time to be absolutely ready for this meeting.  So what you _really_ mean is that _you_ have that much time to go and train.”  She took a step out the doorway before turning around to look at him.  His eyes met hers and watched as she intentionally shifter her tender shoulder so the robe fell free of it.  Despite himself, he licked his lips at the sight of his bloody teeth marks in her reddened flesh.  She giggled.  Enticing him, the clever minx.  “ _But_ don’t train too hard.  Leave some energy for _me_ to spend.”  She winked and was gone.

“I obey your every word,” he said to himself reverently, “my Queen.”


End file.
